In recent years, an augmented reality application is possible through a mobile terminal such as a smart phone. In a mobile augmented reality, a user and an actual object/world is interrupted by a display. That is, the user cannot directly view the object but can view only a two-dimensional image of the display. When the user holds a terminal with his/her hand, the user has difficulty in directly touching and operating an object. Unlike the display based augmented reality technology, an augmented reality (hereinafter, referred to as ‘spatial augmented reality’) technology using a projector directly projects information on a surface or a periphery of an object. Accordingly, the user may directly observe the object and the world without a display, and focuses on only the object and the environment through the projected information and an interface.
In the spatial augmented reality technology, with the miniaturization in constituent elements and advent of an efficient control method, it is expected that a system is miniaturized and a real time interaction is possible.
However, in the spatial augmented reality technology, when a small projector is used, portability is easy but a projection area is small, and thus it is difficult to transfer a large quantity of information.